


It will always be you

by lovingloveheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingloveheart/pseuds/lovingloveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 4x05 Felicity feels her insecurities to take best from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It will always be you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I wrote and it just came to my head. Tell me what you thought. And sorry for the mistakes

Felicity feels the panic growing inside her. She has been so happy with Oliver, but she propably will always have insecurities for why Oliver loves her.  
  


Now the amazing amazonian warriar is back and Felicity isn’t sure what it means for them.  
  


“Felicity?”   
  


Oliver looks her with worried face. “What’s going on with you?”  
Felicity tries to open her mouth, but Oliver puts finger on her lips. “And don’t say nothing. The truth, please.”  
  


Felicity swollows. “It’s just - It’s just that Sara’s now back and things are propably going to change. So I-”  
  


Oliver looks almost mad. “Please tell me you’re not thinking that I still have feelings for her and will leaf you.”  
  


He sees her sad face as she turns her head away. “Felicity! Look at me.” She shakes her head little.  
  


Oliver puts his hands on her cheeks and gently pulls her face for few inches from his.  
  


“I love you, Felicity Megan Smoak. And I will use the rest of my life to prove that to you. I do love Sara, but I’m not sure that I ever was in love with her. Not like I’m with you. I’m glad that we got her back ‘cause she’s our friend and I know you care for her too. So Felicity please tell me how I’ll get you to trust me on this, I will never leave you, because I’m in love with you.”  
  


Felicity presses her lips to him. They stay like that for a couple minutes.   
  


She pulls away and smiles lovingly.

 "Just like that.“ 


End file.
